Presently available techniques for producing formed parts of particulate material and polymer binders utilize cold or warm pressing procedures conducted at ambient pressures. Cold and warm procedures are used about equal volume in the production of formed parts from polymer adhesives and pulverized ingredients or substances of elastic or inelastic material.
In cold part forming, a polymer binder and, for example, an elastic ingredient are typically combined under pressure at room temperature (+20.degree. C.). A disadvantage with this process is that a very long forming time is required, usually more than 12 hours. In warm press forming, process times are accelerated by using temperatures of about +70.degree. to +90.degree. C. However, the length of the form time is still relatively slow. Typical times are more than 30 minutes.
The polymeric adhesives (binders) that are used in these processes are typically any one of a group of adhesives that set over time at room temperature or more rapidly at elevated temperatures. The elastic particulated ingredients are typically elastomeric type substances and can include fragmented rubber. The generally inelastic ingredients can be granulated cork, polyvinyl chloride granules, wood particles, or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,812, granted Aug. 1, 1989, Penner, discloses an apparatus and method for preparing fragments from tire casings. An umbrella type tire casing support is provided in the process. An electric motor rotates the tire casings so that a cutter can convert the tire casing into fragment portions. The cutter is mounted for slidable movement towards and away from the tire casing. This patent does not disclose a process or formulation for forming the tire fragments into a bound product.